


Nightmares

by AdminInResidence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Scout Regiment, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Reader is having a hard time sleeping, almost all of their friends have taken notice, but now it's up to them to help the reader get some much needed rest.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as platonic relationships, platonic friendships, or romantic relationships, the choice is yours.

Erwin was the first to notice.

Of course, it came to no surprise as the Commander was an observant man, but he could clearly see the way you had begun to wilt while you were working. The typical sparkle in your eye had faded away and was replaced with dark bags under your eyes which seemed to grow darker with every passing day. You hunched over your work instead of sitting up straight at your desk, and this was clearly causing you pain as Erwin would catch you rubbing your back when you thought nobody would see you.

Erwin wasn’t sure how to bring it up to you, nor if he should.

You clearly weren’t sleeping at night.

If he already didn’t have enough evidence to support his theory, you proved it just a few days ago when Erwin had knocked upon your door hoping to inquire about some new tactics. When you hadn’t responded to the knocks, nor him calling to you through the door, Erwin had settled on peeking in on you instead.

You were slumped over your desk, head buried in the crook of your arm whilst your free hand held a slightly crumpled paper in its grip.

Erwin didn’t bother to wake you, he merely grabbed your cape off the back of your chair and gently wrapped you within the green fabric’s warmth. Gently prying the paper from your hand he carefully unwrinkled it and set it off to the side of other unfinished work.

Gently brushing a hand over your hair, he tucked a stray lock behind your ear, not wanting it to tickle your nose and awaken you before he stepped back out of your office and softly shut the door.

Surely a small nap wouldn’t hurt you.

<>

Mike was the next person to notice, and he brought it to Erwin’s attention when he came back to check in on everything.

Walking through the halls the tall blonde gave a small nod in greeting to the few people who took the time to give a respectful hello. It was rather late, and typically no one was around the barracks at this time, usually frolicking down at the pubs or spending time with friends. He felt downtrodden that you hadn’t come flying down the hall to greet him like you typically would, flying into his arms in relief at his return. You never missed reuniting with him, and it worried him to no end when he didn’t hear a single peep from you anywhere.

Passing by the mess hall on the way to Erwin’s office he caught you out of the corner of his eye.

His heart skipped a beat as he paced into the mess, walking quickly over to the table you were slumped over at. A teacup was knocked astray, tea spilling all over the table.

Gently shaking you, you stirred slightly at his touch a small whimper coming out of your throat. Opening your eyes you blinked blearily at the tall blonde before a sleepy smile overcame your face.

“Mike! Your back already?” A large yawn interrupted you and you wiped at your eyes.

Picking up the teacup Mike grabbed a towel and gently began cleaning up your mess.

“I’m sorry, I must have just lulled off for a minute.” You said softly, “Let me clean it up…you must be exhausted.”

Mike frowned at your response, looking you over.

You seemed pale, eyes weary, large bags under your eyes, clothes rumpled.

And he could practically smell the exhaustion on you.

“It’s fine, I’m almost done anyways…I’ll walk you back to your room so you can get some rest,” Mike said.

A frown grew on your face.

“I’m already awake…I’m sure there’s something I can help you with…” You said.

“The only thing I have left to do tonight is to meet up with Erwin, it’s ok…you should get some rest…you look tired,” Mike said, trying to find the gentlest way to breach the subject at hand.

Whatever Mike had said seemed to get to you and you stood up from the table, turning on your heel you headed for the mess hall door.

“Where are you going?” Mike asked, calling out to you.

“To my room. I just need some rest.” You replied bitterly.

<>

“This is starting to get serious,” Levi complained, pacing back and forth in front of Erwin’s desk.

Erwin frowned, hands clasped tightly together and Mike gave a frustrated grunt.

The topic? You.

“Not only did I have to rescue them after they got their cables tied together, but I also had to lead their trainee’s in the exercises because they kept falling asleep while giving instructions!” Levi growled.

The event had happened just hours ago when you had shown up late to your morning training with your cadets. Not only did you show up late, causing Levi to combine both his and your squads, but you had also shown up only to fall asleep moments later, getting tangled up in your ODM gear. Levi had to cut you down, and by the time that fiasco was finished, he had called off the training in his anger and sent you back to your room.

“I understand that this is causing you to have quite a bit on your shoulders-“

“The problem isn’t me Erwin. The problem is them. We have an expedition coming up, and if they fall asleep out in Titan Territory there as good as dead.” Levi hissed.

The room turned stiffly silent.

Mike sat up from his reclined state, his face turning into a snarl. Erwin’s eye’s widened and his hands fell apart, resting on his desk.

Levi panted looking between both men.

“I-we…we can’t lose them…” Levi said fists clenched tightly together. “I don’t say it to be cruel. I say it because it’s the truth and we all know it.”

Erwin sighed, realizing the truth behind Levi’s words.

“I will discuss it with Hange, see what she has to say…if she can figure out a solution then we will allow them to join in the next expedition. If not, I will remove them from active field duty until they are…”

“Rested.” Levi finished.

<>

Perhaps Erwin wasn’t the first to notice after all…

Hange stood before him, arms crossed tightly and a glare upon her face. She cast her accusatory glare around the room.

True to his word, Erwin had asked Hange to join them in a private meeting to discuss your problem.

“None of you? It took you this long to figure it out?” Hange groaned. “And your all supposed to be extraordinary.”

“Nightmares…” Hange said softly. “We all get them…but their nightmares…you really haven’t heard?”

Erwin’s brows furrowed.

“The screaming? Crying? She’s shouted our names more than enough…” Hange looked around watching the shocked faces grow.

“Hange.” Erwin interrupted. “What do we do?”

Hange’s face grew excited.

“I thought you would never ask!! Alright…. here’s the plan!”

<>

Walking up to your room, you willed your eyes to stay open for a few minutes longer. Your body was beginning to give up on the idea of staying conscious, as you had pushed it to its absolute limit. You had tried everything for the past weeks since the last expedition…

The last expedition where you had lost nearly all the members of your squad…

You tiredly rubbed a hand at your pulsing temple, trying to forget the memories that you could practically hear. The screams of your comrades, the thundering hoofbeats as you and the few survivors rode away from the group of titans that had intercepted you.

Reaching your destination, you swung your door open, nearly screaming in surprise.

Erwin, Mike, Levi, and Hange looked back at you.

“Your early!” Hange said excitedly, bouncing up to you and grabbing your hand, “Come on! You can help us finish up!”

You let your crazy friend drag you into your room, eyeing her cautiously.

Gone was her standard uniform and in its place was her typical nightclothes. Eying the rest of your friends you noted that each one had also forgone their uniforms and instead had dressed into their pajamas…well maybe you wouldn’t call Levi’s clothes pajamas.

“What's going on?” You asked softly, Hange roughly shoving a blanket into your arms.

“You need to get some rest,” Mike replied, his tone soft. “We know about the nightmares.”

Your shoulders slumped at his answer, but Mike wrapped his arms tightly around you.

“It’s normal to have nightmares.” Erwin said, “But losing sleep over them and trying to force your body to accommodate isn’t healthy and it’s also too dangerous.”

“The expedition coming up if you don’t get your shit together. Your not going.” Levi grunted, passing another blanket to Hange.

Your face fell at Levi’s words and you looked to Erwin.

“Don’t worry…if Hange’s plan works out, your going to be well-rested and nightmare-free…” Erwin whispered, cupping your cheek in his hand.

“Everything is going to be ok.” Mike hummed.

“And DONE!” Hange exclaimed. “What do you think?”

Finally taking notice of the project that Hange had begun your eyes watered.

Your usual bed and bedframe had been taken down and set to the side, in its place were a bunch of mattresses pushed together. Combine with sheets and blankets, a giant bed had formed, complete with soft pillows.

“My theory is that if we spend the nights together, we can break you out of your nightmares…you’ll wake up and we’ll all be with you!” Hange said.

You had told Hange about the subject of your nightmares the first time she had caught you in the midst of one. The two of you had cuddled up together and Hange had held you until morning as you wept in her arms, telling her about your nightmare. Stumbling upon the bodies of your friends and loved ones.

Levi took your hand and pulled you out of Mike’s grasp.

“Go get changed and let's get some sleep brat,” Levi said, passing you some of your clothes.

Doing as he asked you returned to your room, your friends already taking up space on the giant makeshift bed.

You smiled as you plopped yourself in-between Levi and Erwin. All of you took a moment to get settled before Mike blew out the lanterns lighting your room, and then returned.

With the room cast in darkness, your heart beat faster, terrified of falling back into the grasp of your nightmare.

A warm arm wrapped around your waist and the Commander pulled you close.

“Shut your eyes… It's time to sleep.” Erwin whispered in your ear.

A hand began to run through your hair, gently combing out the tangles.

“We’re here and safe…and your safe with us…” Levi said.

On Levi’s side of the bed, you heard a snort from Hange followed by a loud snore, the titan scientist hadn’t had any trouble falling asleep.

One by one your friends nodded off, their breaths evening out…Mike was next, followed by Erwin. The only person to stay awake was Levi.

“Come on brat…you need to sleep.” Levi urged, trying to get you to sleep.

“I can’t…I see them-my old squad…all you guys…” You whimpered.

“It’s not real…” Levi said. “We’re never going to leave your side.”

“Just trust us…” Levi whispered.

A small smile overcame his face as you gave a soft sigh, falling into your first restful, dreamless sleep in quite some time.


End file.
